orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Is the New Black Wiki:Category Policy
This is the official Orange is the New Black Category Policy page. This policy is to show what categories should be added to each page. Categories help group together pages with similar subjects. Please do not create any new categories. If you have any ideas (objections or suggestions) please discuss in a blog post, or contact one of the admins. This page has been adapted from the Vampire Diaries Wikia. Categories Episodes Categories On episode pages (ex: I Wasn't Ready) use ONLY these kinds of categories. *Season 1 Episodes, Season 2 Episodes, Season 3 Episodes, etc. *Season premiere and Season finale, if applicable. *Add whose flashback was in the episode as a category (ex: Piper's Flashback, Alex's Flashback, etc.). Please do not create new flashback categories; instead let an admin know if one is needed. As a general rule, characters featuring in the flashbacks of others should only be tagged if they are major enough to have had their own flashback episode (ex: Norma would be tagged for "40 Oz. of Furlough" which is primarily Red's flashback, but Dmitri would not be tagged in "Tit Punch"). Season Categories On season pages (ex: Season One) Use ONLY these kinds of categories. *Seasons *Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 Character Categories On character pages (ex: Alex Vause) Use ONLY these kinds of categories. *Season 1 Characters, Season 2 Characters, Season 3 Characters, Season 4 Characters, Season 5 Characters. *Litchfield Staff, Litchfield Inmates, MAX inmates, MDC Inmates, MCC Staff or Civilians *Deceased Characters if they are deceased. *Children if the character is currently under 18. *SHU Inmates if the inmate has resided or is residing in the SHU. *Released Inmates if the inmate has been released, Previously Released Inmates if the inmate is back in prison. *Flashback Characters if the character has only been seen in flashbacks. *Animals *Relationships *Litchfield Job Role for Litchfield Inmates, if applicable; Commissary, Electrical Workers, Janitors, Kitchen Staff, Laundress, Librarian, Van Driver, Builder or Whispers Employee. Add both current and former job roles. If none are applicable, do not add or create others without prior discussion with an admin. Please note: This wiki does NOT '''use the categories "Main Characters", "Minor Characters" or similar. This is due to the transient nature of most characters within OITNB; a character that is featured heavily for a while can stop being so and vice-versa. Cast Categories On cast pages (ex: Matt McGorry) Use ONLY these kinds of categories. *Cast Crew Categories On crew pages (ex: Jenji Kohan) Use ONLY these kinds of categories. * Crew Other Categories * Use category Cliques for pages such as Golden Girls, Red's Family and Spanish Harlem. * Use category Groups and Clubs for pages such as Side Boob, Alcoholics Anonymous, Safe Place. * Use category Businesses for pages such as MCC and Neptune's Produce. * Use category Other for pages that do not fit in '''any '''other category, such as Slock (Lock in a sock). ''Pages that you are unsure of, ask an admin or put it under the category "Other".' Category:Rules Category:Policy